


Surprise!

by Minxie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: KINK: PWP, M/M, REPOST (2006), kink: rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minxie/pseuds/Minxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill leaves work early to surprise his lover. The surprise is on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> LOL... A/N from original post: *snort* It’s porn, people…complete and utter porn with no redeeming value at all. Anal play, masturbation, rimming, and finally sex between two healthy, hot, delectable… yeah, well you get the point.

Bill left work earlier than normal, wanting to surprise Harry for his birthday. He planned on spiriting Harry away so that at midnight, when his birthday officially rolled in, they could be making love in the sand with waves crashing around them. Pushing their bedroom door open, he gasped and came to a dead halt, suspended between shock and an overwhelming flood of arousal. Harry sat against headboard with his legs splayed wide, feet pushed flat against the mattress. One of Harry’s work calloused hands worked his cock, mixing the strawberry flavored lube with the precome pooling in his slit, while the other drilled three fingers in and out of his arse.

Harry opened his eyes, dilated almost black with arousal, and locked onto Bill. In silent challenge, he raised one eyebrow, hands never even slowing down. Bill stripped out of his shirt, dropping it by the door. Shoes went flying to the left before faded denim jeans followed them into the heap. Crawling from the foot of the bed, Bill kissed Harry’s ankle then started making his way up the folded leg.

Reaching Harry’s knee, Bill pulled back and broke the silence for the first time. “Don’t move those fingers, Harry.” The demand was growled in a voice deepened with desire. Harry only nodded his acceptance, eyes widening at the change in his usually laid back partner.

Grabbing both of Harry’s ankles, Bill pulled him further down the bed, away from his backrest, until Harry could lay flat. Bill pushed back until Harry’s knees were folded in on his chest, leaving his groin open and bare for Bill’s pleasure. Harry keened as Bill shifted down the bed and pulled his hand back, trying to dislodge the fingers from his spasming hole. “No.”

Thrusting them back in, deeper than before, at the command, Harry fell back onto the mattress. He could feel Bill’s breath ghosting over his fingers, causing him to clench his entrance tighter in expectation. Bill pressed a kiss to the back of his thigh before licking a path over Harry’s wrist, along the knuckles of his fist, to trace the hole stretched around his fingers, moaning as the taste of strawberries filled his mouth. “Oh. My. God.” Harry rasped as it dawned on him just what Bill had planned.

Green eyes rolled back as the five o’clock shadow burned the cleft of his arse deliciously. Harry panted, wanting more, oh so much more, than the butterfly touches brushing around his buried hand. “Bill…” This, the teasing breaths puffed against his arse, the low rumble of his voice spearing through him, the anticipation…oh gods, the anticipation, was going to kill him. Or reduce him to begging. “Please Bill. Just fuck me.”

“I will Harry,” Bill promised, “in my own time.” Slowly the tongue wormed into his open hole, outlining Harry’s fingers. After a lazy exploration, a firm hand wrapped around Harry’s wrist, pulling the fingers free, leaving the entrance gaping, ready to be plundered.

“Hold your legs, Harry.” Quickly, Harry snaked his arms under his knees, freeing his lover’s hands for more… interesting… tasks. “Good boy,” the older wizard whispered, his thumbs massaging circles closer and closer to his twitching hole, finally stopping to spread him wider.

That mouth, the one that usually whispered such sweet words, pressed over the wrinkled skin, nibbling and sucking alternately. Bill’s tongue darted out, mapping, tasting Harry from the inside out. “Oh god…” Harry wailed, realizing that he’d been maneuvered into a position that kept his movements hampered, kept him from changing the slow, leisurely pace into something harder, grittier, faster. All he could do was feel.

Feel Bill’s tongue slipping into him… _finally_. Feel the grip, sure to leave bruises, on one thigh. Feel the other roaming hand, so much larger than his own, charting all of the ridges and veins in his aching dick. So many feelings, so much sensation that his body was on overload.

Just a bit more, it wouldn’t take much, and he knew he would explode. And then it stopped. “Bill…” Harry cried, tears sliding out of the corner of his eyes. Until… until he felt the fingers dancing around his loose hole. Pulling gently at the rim before pushing deep in him, grazing the bundle of nerves that, in most poses, had him rising off the bed, changing the tempo to…just more. 

Bill leaned back on his knees, watching Harry writhe as he fucked him with his fingers at a measured, predetermined slow pace. His fingers, three now, stilled inside and twisted to rub mercilessly at Harry’s prostate. Smirking at the repeated _Bill… Bill oh Gods… Bill Bill_ he’d reduced Harry to, Bill brought his other hand away from the leaking, jerking erection and massaged Harry’s perineum.

“Oh shit,” Harry shouted and spewed ropes of pearly white come over his stomach and chest. “Oh shit, oh shit.”

Holding on to his lover’s trembling thighs, Bill pushed his neglected length into Harry. One thrust, balls deep. The slow, tormenting cadence was a thing of the past. Bill pulled backed and slammed home over…and over …and over; sweat dripping off his brow with each push in. Growling, Bill dropped on to Harry, oblivious of the spunk he was sliding through, and pumped his release out.

Panting, Harry dragged his hand through the damp red hair. “You’re early.”

“Surprise.”

_.../porn_


End file.
